God help the child
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Quiconque sauve une vie sauve l'univers tout entier. Et celle qui en perd une, alors? Jeanne a réussi à tuer Hao juste avant qu'il ne prenne la couronne, condamnant le monde à cinq cent ans sans Shaman King. Personne n'est vraiment content du résultat, Jeanne la première: isolée, elle se sent perdre pied... Jusqu'à ce qu'un allié inattendu ne se présente devant elle. [Drabbles]
1. Silence is all we dread

**God help the child**

 **Premier chapitre: Silence is all we dread  
** **Auteur:** Rain  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, comme vous vous en doutez.  
 **Soundtrack:** The Sound of Silence (Simon and Garfunkel)  
 **Note:** Petit projet bizarre qui s'est imposé à mon esprit et a zappé la file d'attente de fics à venir. Pour essayer de contenir le problème j'en ai fait une fic de drabbles, qui devrait rester assez courte de toute façon. Elle est intégralement écrite maintenant, et tient en à peu près cinq-six chapitres.

Silence is all we dread est un vers d'Emily Dickinson; God help the child est le titre d'un roman de Toni Morrison. Dans des genres bien différents, ce sont des autrices (si si, autrices, de _autrix_ ) merveilleuses, qui me parlent et qui collent bien à l'ambiance de cette fic.

* * *

 **Tout s'est passé si vite.**

 _Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils sont tous les deux patauds et braillards, le cœur trop plein de peur pour même l'effleurer. Yoh ne veut pas se battre; quant à l'autre, qui sait ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir? Pas elle, en tout cas._

 _Ce sont des enfants. Des brindilles. Et il est le feu._

 _Ni l'un ni l'autre n'est à sa mesure. Il le sait. Ou il pense le savoir._

 _Pourtant, c'est déjà fini: une lame qui passe entre les épaules, un éclat rouge sur la pierre pâle, et l'obscurité l'avale sans un bruit._

* * *

La chose qui la frappe d'abord, c'est le silence.

Personne ne parle. Personne ne bouge.

Quelque part, quelqu'un respire, et respire lourdement, une respiration qui arrache les poumons et qui brûle la gorge, mais elle n'entend rien.

Loin derrière elle, enfin, un bruit. Un corps qui s'effondre. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il est sans vie.

Jeanne ferme les yeux et dissipe son Over-Soul. Elle se sent vaciller, un peu; elle n'a presque plus de furyoku, presque plus de force. Elle a failli perdre.

Mais c'est fini. Hao est mort. C'est fini.

La vie d'après commence.

* * *

Quelques secondes auparavant, le chaos.

Des flammes d'Hao ravageaient le terrain, montaient à l'assaut des tours d'acier que Jeanne élevait pour s'en protéger. D'immenses chaînes serpentaient vers l'ennemi, louvoyant entre les tours comme autant de dragons implacables.

Par-dessus les crépitements de feu et d'acier, il y avait la voix de Yoh, sans relâche. Cherchant à atteindre le presque-roi, à l'attraper, à le ramener. Yoh n'attaquait pas, ne se défendait pas : il se contentait d'esquiver. Lui aussi avait les poumons brûlés, les oreilles sifflantes. Yoh hurlait, comme le fer, comme le feu.

Soudain ce silence. Rupture de rythme. Cataclysme d'harmonies.

* * *

Il n'y a pas le temps de réfléchir. Pas le temps de retrouver le corps. Il a disparu dans les profondeurs de la salle, qui commence maintenant à s'effondrer.

Jeanne regarde les lézardes qui grossissent le long des murs vitreux. Tenter d'entrer dans Mû sans les Paches était une folie d'Hao : maintenant le sol s'effondre sous eux et l'eau tombe en cascade depuis le plafond.

Yoh est près d'elle, silencieux, immobile, froid, comme si c'était lui qui était mort : Jeanne l'attrape, rassemble ses forces et le ramène à la surface.

Tout le monde les y attend, après tout.

* * *

 **Tout s'est passé si vite.**

Jeanne entend encore la voix de Marco lui apprenant qu'Hao donnait l'assaut au continent de Mû. Dehors, le ciel était rouge, et l'air avait un goût de cendres.

Maintenant le ciel est d'une couleur sans nom, graisseuse. L'air a un goût de sel, sans qu'on sache bien pourquoi. Les étoiles commencent doucement à s'effacer, et avec elles les Grands Esprits. Mais si les premières reparaissent dès le lendemain, il faudra attendre quelques centaines d'années avant le retour de Ragô.

Ce matin-là, l'aube se lève sur un tournoi sans vainqueur et un monde sans Shaman King.


	2. I've lived the parting hour

**God help the child**

 **Premier chapitre: I've lived the parting hour  
** **Auteur:** Rain  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, comme vous vous en doutez.  
 **Soundtrack:** My Goddess (The Exies)  
 **Note:** Je sais que j'ai fait très peur à Queen vu que pour une fois Ren et Jeanne se croisent sous mon clavier... je vous rassure, ça ne durera pas. Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je le boude. XD

 _I've lived the parting hour_ fait partie d'un poème de Charlotte Brontë, _On the death of Anne Brontë_.

* * *

Marco l'avale dans ses grands bras noueux. Son cœur bat le tambour contre l'oreille de Jeanne, et elle sent tout le soulagement et la joie enragée qui jaillit de lui. C'est quelque chose de sauvage, presque violent qui bat contre elle, et contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait elle ne se sent absolument pas en sécurité.

« Je savais que vous réussiriez, » entend-elle. Puis, d'une autre voix, il commence à répéter « merci, merci, merci. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment à elle qu'il parle, elle le sent. Et quelque chose lui dit que « merci » n'est pas le bon mot quand on a tué quelqu'un.

* * *

Malgré la chaleur des bras de Marco, Jeanne se rend compte qu'il est le seul à sauter de joie. Autour d'eux, une espèce de cercle s'est fait, froid, vide. Personne ne semble oser s'approcher.

Personne. Sauf lui.

« Bravo, » Ren lui jette, comme il a déjà jeté un « merci, » dans une autre vie, un autre cauchemar. Il le fait sans dire un mot; pourtant c'est clair comme un cri, comme un couteau planté dans le ventre de Jeanne, plus profond encore que la gêne générale.

Instinctivement, elle se redresse, la bouche pleine de cendres, fait front. Sans bien savoir contre quoi.

* * *

Soudain, elle entend des pas précipités. De la forêt, elle entend une voix pressante, inquiète, _humaine_ : « Opachô, non ! »

Jeanne ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle lève les yeux vers l'enfant qui dévale la plage à toute vitesse. Il fouille la foule des yeux, nerveux, angoissé. Sa terreur est évidente, obscène. Bientôt des grosses larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues sombres.

« H-Hao-sama, » qu'il bafouille, et les larmes se multiplient. Bientôt il crie de toute la force de ses petits poumons, et une fille rousse vient le chercher.

Jeanne se souvient de ses vagissements longtemps après qu'il ait disparu.

* * *

Puis l'enchantement se brise. Une première personne s'avance, la félicite chaudement. Des silhouettes hautes s'inclinent devant elle, balbutient qu'elle a vengé la mort d'un fils, d'un frère, d'un rêve. Certains, effrontés ou simplement inconscients, la touchent comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle a bien vaincu, qu'on ne leur ment pas. Chaque parole et chaque contact s'inscrit comme au marteau dans sa peau, dans son âme. Frisson.

Ils font semblant d'ignorer la vérité, ou alors ils sont fous, tous: en tout cas, personne ne semble comprendre que tuer Hao, psychiquement, a été la décision la plus dure de sa vie.

* * *

Ce n'est ni la place ni le moment de le dire (à qui, d'ailleurs, le dirait-elle?), mais pendant le combat, pendant que Yoh tentait de convaincre son frère que se battre n'était pas la solution, Jeanne avait prié pour qu'il accepte, que tout s'arrête. Cela aurait dû la faire perdre, et pourtant elle a gagné. A quel prix?

Maintenant, Yoh est assis sur le sable, loin d'elle, la tête dans les mains. Ses amis essaient de le réconforter. Seul Ren ne le regarde pas. A la place, il la regarde elle, comme on regarderait quelque chose de salement, honteusement familier.


	3. Tear-blinded in a desert place

**God help the child**

 **Troisième chapitre: Tear-blinded in a desert place  
** **Auteur:** Rain  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, comme vous vous en doutez.  
 **Soundtrack:** History has its eyes on you (Hamilton soundtrack)  
 **Note:** On comprend enfin d'où vient la couv'. Je sais pas pourquoi son rôle pourtant mineur m'a paru si important sur le moment. Probablement parce que c'est un truc qui me gêne chez notre chère Sâti.

Le titre vient d'un poème d'Elisabeth Barrett Browning.

* * *

Tout est si clair dans son souvenir.

Ils sont là tous les trois, des marionnettes de cristal qui tournent, crient, frappent. C'est presque une dance, une valse à trois temps: des temps de sang, de fer et de feu.

Puis la valse s'emballe. Le cristal se brise en éclats coupants. Le verre pilé s'enfonce dans ses bras, dans sa gorge, et elle explose, elle aussi...

Jeanne s'éveille en sursaut. Tamao, endormie à son côté, ne bouge pas. La vague lueur de Shamash la ramène aux ombres familières du Funbari Onsen. Elle est vivante. En un morceau.

En un morceau, vraiment?

* * *

Marcher dans le noir ne devrait pas lui faire peur; elle a l'habitude.

Pourtant, en chemin vers la cuisine et un verre d'eau anti-insomnie, Jeanne se fige, arrêtée devant la porte de Yoh. Il y dort seul pendant qu'Anna est chez Jun, alors, ces bruits qu'elle entend… Des cauchemars ? Ce serait logique. Lui aussi y était. Peut-être qu'elle devrait entrer, le réconforter. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'aider l'un, l'autre…

Puis elle l'entend.

C'est une musique qui fait _non, non Jeanne, je t'en supplie…_

La terreur qui glace la voix de Yoh s'empare d'elle instantanément, et Jeanne fuit sans se retourner.

* * *

Dès que Jeanne passe la porte de l'auberge, elle se met à courir.

Elle n'a pas d'endurance, et sa poitrine commence vite à brûler. Son sang tambourine dans ses oreilles, mais toujours elle entend la voix de Yoh. Elle est sûre de ce qu'elle a entendu : ce n'est pas Hao qu'il implorait, mais elle. Quoi de plus logique, c'est elle la meurtrière…

Elle ne sait pas bien quand cela se produit, mais bientôt ses pieds foulent l'herbe humide du Village Pache. Sa poitrine brûle, ses oreilles tintent.

Elle heurte un caillou et s'écrase, tête la première dans la poussière.

* * *

Quand elle lève les yeux, c'est un autre cauchemar qui l'attend. Une haute pierre grise bouche son horizon. Quelqu'un a grossièrement gravé un nom sur la stèle. C'est en plusieurs alphabets, et au moins en un qu'elle peut parfaitement lire.

Anatel.

Elle se rend vaguement compte que ses mains saignent, écorchées dans sa chute sûrement. Ou encore tachées de tous ces crimes qui la poursuivent depuis le regard de Ren sur la plage.

Elle tourne les yeux, et elle les voit tous, réunis devant elle comme une famille macabre et silencieuse. Khafre. Nahkt. Christopher. Kevin. Meene.

Jeanne vomit dans l'herbe.

* * *

Une fois l'estomac et l'esprit vide, Jeanne quitte le Village. Cependant, elle ne rentre pas chez Tamao, ni chez Marco.

Dans une ville et un temple qu'elle ne connait pas, elle s'agenouille sur une pierre froide, et contemple une Sâti impassible.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle sent honteusement geignarde. « Vous savez que c'était la seule chose à faire. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il serait devenu roi, et – »

Sâti secoue la tête. « Les Gandhara ne sont pas plus une force de la lumière que de l'ombre. Notre voie est celle de la neutralité, pas du sang. »

* * *

Malgré elle, Jeanne s'énerve.

« A quoi est-elle bonne, votre neutralité ? Hao aurait tué des milliards de gens ! Le tuer sauve l'humanité !  
\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, si tu en es convaincue ? Toi qui a jugé Hao, tu veux que je te juge à ton tour, que je te dise ce que je pense du sang que tu as sur les mains ? »

Les yeux de Sâti sont teintés de pitié. Jeanne se sent l'envie sauvage de les arracher.

« Sâti –  
\- Je ne peux rien pour toi, » répète la Gandhara.

Quelque chose se disloque dans la poitrine de Jeanne.

* * *

Jeanne a l'impression d'être empêtrée dans un rêve sirupeux, cauchemardesque. De n'être plus qu'un automate, survivant sur une batterie mourante.

Et la batterie finit par lâcher.

C'est au téléphone avec Marco, et elle arrive à court de mots sincères.

C'est fou comme c'est facile de lui mentir. Il a toujours été très enclin à croire ce qui l'arrange. Après une pause, il reprend, intarissable.

Ses phrases coulent dans les oreilles de Jeanne, scintillantes d'inconséquence.

Il faut à l'Italien plus d'une minute pour remarquer qu'elle a raccroché. Il lui faut un mois avant de comprendre qu'elle ne répond plus au téléphone.


	4. Like a drawer of knives

**God help the child**

 **Quatrième chapitre: Like a drawer of knives  
** **Auteur:** Rain  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, comme vous vous en doutez.  
 **Soundtrack:** Rusted from the Rain (Billy Talent)  
 **Note:** On arrive à la deuxième partie de cette mini fic! Mini twist que personne n'attendait, nooon (faites semblant, que je puisse me trouver intelligente).

 _[Your mind lay open] like a drawer of knives_ (ton cerveau reste ouvert comme un tiroir à couteaux) est un vers de Philip Larkin, dont la poésie est plus... acérée et assez différente des auteurs jusqu'ici.

* * *

Jeanne se perd.

Son téléphone est resté sur le banc d'un parc, avec ses clefs et ses papiers. Elle n'a aucune carte, aucun objectif: elle avance au gré des orages et des tempêtes, dormant là où elle peut, quand elle peut. Elle n'a plus parlé à personne depuis des semaines, évitant les foules, les lumières. Ses pieds sont couverts d'ampoules qu'elle soigne quand elle y songe, c'est-à-dire pas souvent. Et puis elle n'a pas envie de les soigner. Cette douleur, qu'elle sent de toute façon juste à peine, est un châtiment bien pâle comparé à ce qu'elle s'imagine amplement mériter.

* * *

Son estomac la tance. Il est vide depuis trop longtemps. Son esprit se remplit des odeurs et des couleurs des pâtisseries que Marco s'escrimait à cuisiner à bord du navire des X-Laws. Paris-Brest, éclairs à tous les parfums, fraisiers, crèmes au chocolat, toujours préparés en excès et avec une part spécialement énorme rien que pour elle. Elle aimait ça, certes; mais c'était un goût imposé, comme tous les autres.

Jeanne s'arrête et ferme les yeux. Vide patiemment sa tête de toutes ces images et reprend son chemin. Un estomac vide, ce n'est rien. C'est bien moins que ce qu'elle mérite.

* * *

Mais Marco est têtu, comme toujours. Il refuse de quitter son esprit.

Elle revoit ses mille sourires, appris par cœur avec tout le zèle d'une orpheline des rues, terrifiée à l'idée de le mettre en colère. Il y a le sourire glacé de l'énervement, celui, mauvais, de ce qu'il décidait être ses triomphes; il y a aussi l'air fier quand il l'apercevait, qu'il prenait aussi en regardant le navire, l'entraînement, les gâteaux. Mille sourires pour un être qui ne semblait jamais vraiment dire ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Connaissait-elle seulement un seul sourire de Marco qui soit _honnêtement_ sincère?

* * *

La frustration se mue en colère.

C'est sa faute, aussi.

S'il ne l'avait pas trouvée en larmes dans le dédale des rues du Mont Saint-Michel, et s'il ne s'était pas entiché de sa bouille morveuse au point de l'emmener avec lui, elle serait morte innocente et en silence, sans avoir jamais compris d'où lui venaient ses visions de gens morts. A moins que ça n'ait été un geste opportuniste, visant à obtenir une arme parfaitement obéissante?

C'était le cas, selon Rackist.

Et ça avait marché.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était satisfait, et tant pis pour elle.

* * *

Non. Non, c'était bien trop facile.

Ce n'était pas Marco qui avait – pour cacher sa peur, pour en montrer à Hao et à tous les autres dans les gradins – tué les Niles. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait pu d'un mot arrêter les X-III, les sauver d'une mort certaine, et qui ne l'avait pas fait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait suivi Yoh et combattu Hao dans les entrailles de Mû, c'était elle. Les mains tachées, c'était elle. La meurtrière, c'était elle.

Jeanne lève les yeux. Elle est de nouveau devant ses tombes: Anatel, Chris, Nahkt, Kevin, Khafre et Meene.

* * *

Jeanne les contemple.

Tombes sans croix, sans fantômes, sans corps cachés sous la terre dure. Pourtant elle sent leurs yeux sur elle. Ils connaissent leur meurtrière, eux. Et ils mériteraient bien mieux de vivre qu'elle, elle qui n'accepte pas le sang dans lequel elle se noie. Ce n'est plus simplement le sien, maintenant.

Retenant un hoquet, Jeanne lève les mains, appelle Shamash. Même s'il n'y a pas de corps, elle devrait pouvoir les ramener. Hao en était capable. Même sans fantômes, il devrait y avoir une possibilité. Le monde doit être juste. Il doit l'être, sinon qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir?

* * *

Rien. Rien que la terre, le froid et le sang dans sa bouche.

Jeanne en hurlerait de rage si elle avait encore la moindre énergie. A la place elle en pleure. Son furyoku s'agite sans but autour d'elle, lui cachant les tombes, le ciel, le monde. A quoi cela peut-il donc bien servir qu'Hao soit mort, si tant de gens ont dû mourir pour permettre cet ultime péché?

Jeanne se sent défaillir et lève les mains pour se rattraper à quelque chose. Sous sa peau, elle sent une paroi de métal froid.

L'Iron Maiden se dresse devant elle, éternelle, entrouverte.

* * *

Jeanne pousse le battant, renifle l'odeur de sang caillé. Elle est hypnotisée.

Quelqu'un – elle ne sait plus, Hans, Rackist? – lui a expliqué que l'Iron Maiden était une invention du XIXème siècle, jamais réellement utilisée au Moyen Âge.

Un mensonge. Comme elle.

Sa main se resserre autour d'une des pointes acérées qui tapissent le dos de l'instrument de torture. Elle peut s'y enfermer, maintenant. Appuyer juste un peu trop fort son dos contre la paroi, congédier Shamash. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, » entend-elle soudain, et son cœur se vitrifie avant d'exploser.

* * *

C'est Hao. Hao se tient devant elle, cheveux longs et boucles d'oreille et sourire en coin.

La terreur submerge la Shamane. Il ne peut pas être vivant. Elle ne peut pas avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'est passé. Ou est-ce qu'il est si fort qu'il peut revenir seul, ressusciter immédiatement, prêt à se venger?

« C-comment, » balbutie-t-elle faiblement.

Le regard d'Hao se fait dur.

« Aurais-tu oublié qui tu es et ce que nous sommes? »

Il tape dans un caillou. Son pied traverse le sol.

Un fantôme. C'est un fantôme.

Hao reprend son sourire.

« Même maintenant, je peux encore t'apprendre quelques tours. »


	5. Between the shadow and the soul

**God help the child**

 **Cinquième chapitre: Between the shadow and the soul  
** **Auteur:** Rain  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, pas plus que les vers de poésie dans les titres.  
 **Soundtrack:** Ashes of Eden (RED)  
 **Note:** On arrive à la deuxième partie de cette mini fic! Mini twist que personne n'attendait, nooon (faites semblant, que je puisse me trouver intelligente).

Le titre vient d'un poème de Pablo Neruda qui colle terriblement bien au HJ: _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul_ (Je t'aime comme on aime certaines choses sombres, en secret, entre l'ombre et l'âme). Tout le poème est magnifique et délicieux et aaah je l'aime.

* * *

Et, sans bien savoir pourquoi, Jeanne ne s'enfuit pas en courant. Elle ne l'attaque pas, ne s'énerve même pas de le voir toujours aussi à l'aise et sûr de lui, alors qu'il a _perdu_ et qu'elle a gagné. Peut-être qu'elle sent qu'elle n'a pas gagné. Peut-être qu'elle sent qu'à ces jeux-là, personne ne gagne.

Sa main lâche la pointe coupante, retombe le long de son corps. Elle ne prête pas attention à la plaie sur sa paume, disparue comme enchantement, trop occupée à fixer Hao.

Impassible, il attend. Alors elle s'éloigne de l'Iron Maiden, se rapproche.

S'assoit.

Et elle écoute.

* * *

La conversation dure.

De Hao, elle n'entend aucune rancœur. Peut-être qu'il en cache. Peut-être qu'il n'en ressent pas. Après tout, comme il lui rappelle, il peut toujours gagner le prochain tournoi.

Il n'a pas besoin de rester à cette époque un instant de plus. Alors pourquoi apparaît-il maintenant, et pourquoi vers elle?

La question est difficile à poser. Elle suppose de laisser entrevoir l'incertitude, la peur, la rage d'être si petite, si insignifiante même avec _son_ sang sur les mains.

Plus difficile encore est la réponse, qu'il ne donne pas.

A la place, il lui propose d'aller prendre un thé.

* * *

Jeanne hésite. L'Iron Maiden est encore là, juste derrière elle. N'est-ce pas plus logique d'en finir maintenant? Hao est beau parleur, certes, il semble vouloir l'aider, certes; il reste l'ennemi. Celui qu'elle a tout sacrifié pour arrêter. N'est-ce pas un simple piège de plus, une dernière cruauté enrobée de gentillesse? Moins un coup en traître qu'une torture fine née de l'esprit d'un être tordu ?

Hao attend.

« Tu peux toujours y aller, » il rappelle, sans se départir de son calme. « Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je ne peux pas, comme tu le sais. Je peux cependant te donner mon conseil. »

* * *

« Quel conseil? » La voix de Jeanne ne cache pas son amertume. Quel conseil de la part de l'ultime adversaire, du mal incarné ?

Celui d'un autre meurtrier, souffle une voix qu'elle a du mal à identifier. De quelqu'un capable de regarder bien en face ses propres mains souillées et d'accepter le prix de son rêve. Mais est-ce cela qu'elle veut devenir?

Le regard d'Hao est doux.

« Tu as le choix. Tu peux t'arrêter ici, me rejoindre parmi les ombres, recommencer une autre vie, ailleurs. Tu peux. Mais tu ne connaîtras jamais ta propre puissance si c'est ce que tu choisis. »

* * *

Jeanne cille. Elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaître sa propre puissance. Si elle est semblable à celle d'Hao, si elle est faite de sang et de haine…

« Sinon, tu peux te mettre à la recherche du morceau de toi-même que tu peux respecter et aimer, et reconstruire quelque chose autour de ce morceau.  
\- Et si je ne trouve rien ? » Rien que des ruines, des châteaux construits dans le sable mou des plages et des palais de glace destinés à fondre ?

Hao hausse les épaules. « Si tu cherches, tu es déjà bien partie. Et ce thé, alors ? »


	6. Do not go gentle into that good night

**God help the child**

 **Sixième chapitre: Do not go gentle into that good night**  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, évidemment, pas plus que les vers de poésie dans les titres.  
 **Soundtrack:** Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? (Hamilton Soundtrack)  
 **Note:** Le titre vient d'un poème de Dylan Thomas qui a failli être le titre de la fic en général. "Do not go gentle into that good night, rage, rage against the dying of the light" (ne t'endors pas paisiblement dans cette douce nuit, combats la mort de la lumière) est d'une poésie que je trouve magnifique et importante, pas seulement pour cette fic mais en général...

C'est magnifique cette fic, je l'ai quasi écrite d'une traite et je la poste hyper lentement. J'ai tellement le stress parce que vous avez imaginé d'autres suites toutes aussi cools et moi je me sens un peu short avec ce que j'ai xdd

* * *

Sur la table, trois tasses de thé fumantes. Devant la table, une Jeanne qui se demande si finalement, Hao n'est pas décidé à lui en faire baver. Derrière la table, un Rackist qui a l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Père et fille se regardent en loups de faïence. Jeanne se prépare instinctivement pour l'insulte, le jugement. Elle ne parvient pourtant pas à camoufler sa grimace angoissée. On dirait un renard pris au piège, un chien attendant le bâton, alors qu'elle pourrait le tuer d'un seul geste.

Hao murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Rackist, puis disparaît.

Le prêtre s'assoit.

Raconte.

* * *

Rackist raconte. Il est précis, calme, sans effusion.

Le Hao qu'il lui décrit n'est pas le grand frère dont a rêvé Yoh, pas plus qu'il n'est le fantasme haineux de Marco. C'est quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre, une vraie personne qui sent à la fois le pain au curry et le feu de broussailles.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Jeanne avant de pleurer à grosses gouttes, comme une enfant. Elle n'arrive pas à se maîtriser, alors elle ne se maîtrise pas et se racornit contre la table, frêle, cassable.

Rackist s'interrompt, se lève. Puis il s'en va.

* * *

Quand Rackist revient, il n'est pas seul.

Jeanne se sent épuisée. Pourtant, dès qu'elle reconnaît la jeune fille rousse qui était venue chercher l'enfant sur la plage, son cerveau devient affuté, éveillé. Terrifié. Elle se souvient avec une terrible clarté de son visage sur la plage. Ou alors c'est ce qu'elle croit, et son cerveau remplit les blancs, ajoute mille détails comme autant de couteaux qui lui fouillent l'estomac.

La rousse la regarde. Puis elle lui tend la main. Pas comme à une amie, mais comme à une inconnue, sans familiarité, sans méchanceté non plus.

« Moi, c'est Mathilda. Et toi? »

* * *

Les introductions faites, Mathilda essaie d'expliquer. Elle a du mal à parler de lui, même en son absence. Surtout en son absence? En tout cas elle hésite, se reprend. Mais finalement, elle parle. Et alors elle n'arrive plus à s'arrêter.

« C'était... quelqu'un, pour nous. Quelqu'un d'important. Pas forcément quelqu'un de bien. Mais il... Il nous avait construit un monde, un monde où nous aussi, on aurait été importantes. C'est dur à accepter. »

Jeanne pense comprendre. Acquiesce.

Hésite. « Pourquoi... as-tu accepté de me parler? Tu ne me détestes pas? »

Mathilda hésite encore. Regarde Rackist. Puis:

« Tu sais... Tamao s'inquiète pour toi. »

* * *

Jeanne cille. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais la Japonaise lui _manque_.

Mathilda continue, sans voir le doute esquissé sur les traits de la Française.

« Elle se demande où tu es, si tu as une place pour dormir, de quoi manger... Et le pire c'est l'autre, là, Maxwell. Il appelle régulièrement au cas où Tamao aurait de tes nouvelles, et ils parlent longtemps, et... Ça m'énerve, quoi. Tu es vivante et eux aussi, et tu es en train de tout gâcher. »

C'est comme une claque.

Une bonne.

Hao sort de l'ombre et sourit, comme s'il l'avait donnée lui-même.


	7. To name the bigger light

**God help the child**

 **Septième chapitre: To name the bigger light**  
 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King est à Hiroyuki Takei, je ne fais que jouer avec les persos qui sont tombés des pages pour atterrir dans mon cerveau xd  
 **Soundtrack:** The dying of the light (Noel Gallagher)  
 **Note:** Et voilà, c'est déjà fini! Je dois me retenir d'ajouter d'autres drabbles de toutes parts, c'est horrible en fait les drabbles xd J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser un peu de THJ, c'est terrible.

Le titre de la fin est laissé à Shakespeare, on peut difficilement faire mieux.

* * *

C'est au crépuscule, lorsque la lumière ne tombe plus qu'orangée dans les couloirs de l'auberge, que Tamao entend sonner.

Revêche – résignée, ridicule – elle demande qui cela peut être, sans bouger.

« J'arrive pas à voir depuis la fenêtre, » dit Horo-Horo. « Mais Shamash vient de passer au-travers du mur! »

Le cœur de la Japonaise semble s'arrêter avant de repartir au grand galop. Ses chaussures claquent sur les marches impeccablement cirées alors qu'elle dévale l'escalier et se précipite vers la porte que Ryu déverrouille.

Tamao prend la poignée avec autorité, sans même prendre le temps de souffler, et tombe dans les bras de Jeanne.

* * *

Personne ne sait vraiment qui est la personne installée dans la chambre de Tamao. C'est Jeanne, mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Une ombre la suit, mais elle est chaude, bienveillante. Ses regards ne sont plus lointains, hantés; elle ne s'isole plus comme avant. Mathilda a l'air de savoir quelque chose, mais elle ne veut rien dire. Alors les habitants du Funbari Onsen, Marion et Kanna exceptées, acceptent la nouvelle venue, et le monde se remet à tourner.

Quand Marco se présente à la porte, c'est avec un sourire que Jeanne l'accueille, et la gêne, mauvais brouillard, s'échappe rapidement par la fenêtre.

* * *

Hao ne se révèle d'abord à personne. Puis il apparaît à Yoh, Marion, Kanna. Jeanne et lui se mettent en quête des autres, ceux du groupe bariolé qui se sont perdus dans la nature.

Ils ne sont pas toujours bien accueillis. Zang-Ching leur ferme la porte au nez; Peyote tente de frapper Jeanne avec une chope de bière, et ce n'est que parce qu'elle s'est entraînée qu'il la manque. Mais à chaque fois, Hao leur apparaît. Règle les comptes anciens. Remet la pendule à l'heure, leur vie sur les rails.

Quand ils retrouvent Opachô, Jeanne fond en larmes. Hao rit.

* * *

Et ce n'est pas comme avant, et ce n'est pas parfait, mais c'est quelque chose. Jeanne avance, et Hao la guide. Il lui enseigne son shamanisme à lui: sa maîtrise, son assurance, un peu de sa sauvagerie. Il lui fait apprendre les mille noms des étoiles, ainsi que ceux des plantes, des insectes.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui enseigner, mais elle lui parle. Elle lui parle des nuits sans lumière, du sang, de sa honte, de sa haine à demi-avouée, contre les autres parfois mais d'abord contre elle-même.

Il pourrait se moquer; il ne le fait pas.

* * *

Et les soirs qui ne sont pas passés à courir et à apprendre sont passés à la table de Marco ou dans les bras de Tamao.

Le premier ne sait pas, évidemment; Jeanne n'est pas assez crédule pour croire qu'il comprendrait. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne lui accorde plus cette ancienne confiance aveugle. Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose.

La seconde, par contre, le soupçonne, le devine, et finalement l'apprend. Si elle a eu peur de lui, maintenant la peur laisse sa place: à de la reconnaissance d'abord, de l'attachement, ensuite. Puis, plus tard, plus que ça encore.

Ils s'en arrangent.

* * *

Cette solution ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Le fantôme d'Hao n'est pas plus rassurant que lui vivant, et cela prouve simplement que Jeanne a privé le monde de roi sans l'avoir véritablement sauvé du Shaman Millénaire.

Jeanne n'y prête pas attention. Elle parle aux gens. Travaille avec Yoh. Sans les moyens du Shaman King, ils mettent en place des systèmes pour protéger les leurs et les humains, pour s'occuper des laissés-pour compte, pour sauvegarder des pans de la Terre.

Sans grand dieu pour faire les grandes choses, il reste au moins des petits dieux pour s'occuper des petites.

* * *

De temps à autre, répondre à Marco, même par téléphone, redevient insupportable.

De temps à autre, elle songe encore à l'Iron Maiden, à la tentation de ses mille promesses de douleurs purificatrices.

De temps à autre, tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est s'enfermer dans une pièce sombre du Funbari Onsen et s'enfouir sous les couvertures.

Peut-être que ces sentiments la suivront toujours. Peut-être qu'elle aura toujours de nouvelles zébrures sur sa peau, trop profondes pour être autre chose.

Mais à côté, il y a la vie, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Jeanne a envie d'en profiter au maximum.

* * *

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

C'est d'une voix tranquille qu'Hao le dit.

Bien des mois ont passé.

Le fantôme flotte sur un sofa invisible, le menton dans le coude, la malice aux yeux. Jeanne lève les yeux de son ouvrage. Sous ses doigts, le métal a pris l'air d'une plaque de glace translucide. Ce n'est pas encore de l'eau, ce n'est pas encore un Gobosei maîtrisé, mais ça vient. Ils sont patients. Ils ont le temps, maintenant.

Sans hâte mais sans méfiance, Jeanne se lève, s'étire.

« Quand tu veux, » qu'elle dit, et les lèvres d'Hao s'étirent en un fin sourire.

* * *

« Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi fusionner avec toi, » ordonne-t-il. Jeanne n'a pas d'hésitation. Bientôt elle sent l'âme du Shaman Millénaire pulser près de la sienne. Il appelle Shamash, et elle sent la légère tension qui vient avec la téléportation.

Leur corps marche, un temps. Leurs pieds nus rencontrent des cailloux, puis de l'eau.

Puis la fusion se dissout doucement.

« Maintenant, » souffle le fantôme, « tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Jeanne obéit, et manque défaillir.

Le lac sous eux réfléchit les étoiles, donnant l'illusion d'être au milieu d'un océan, d'une danse de diamants.

Alors Jeanne se met à rire, et Hao l'accompagne.


End file.
